


And after the beginning, we were gone

by yaboi_deicide



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboi_deicide/pseuds/yaboi_deicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The characters in MM can be creepily self-aware sometimes. This time, it's not them. It's you. </p><p>The MC is somewhat self-aware of being in a game. Life goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And after the beginning, we were gone

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, this can apply to any route? But I love Zen so Zen it is.

The brightest memories you have of Zen are always those from the early days of your romance. It’s not too surprising, really, you had a rather whirlwind romance—falling in love in less than eleven days is certainly fast. There are scrapbooks of your days after, pictures of you and Zen and all the romance after you’ve had a chance to settle. On days where Zen is busy and he begins to fade a little from your mind, the scrapbooks come out. Page by page, fingers tracing the shape of your love; it is an exercise in memory. When a person is remembering, they remember the last time they recalled the memory and not the memory itself. Maybe, perhaps, this is what you are trying to do.

When you close your eyes at night, Zen curled by your side, all you dream of are the first eleven days.

Zen loves you. He loves you with words and gifts and actions and all you’ve ever wanted. He kisses you tenderly, cups the curve of your cheek and it feels like the first kiss all over again. You watch him as he cooks, sweat beading along his hairline and shoulders slightly hunched, the food tastes nostalgic no matter the recipe he tries and your words of praise begin to blur. Some nights, he wakes you up in the early morning, presses kisses to the back of your neck as he whispers love into your ears. And you think, _bad habits never change._

He never does quit smoking.

Some days, Zen is all you can think about and you love him so much more on those days. His arms wrap around you and they belong there, just like you belong to him and him to you. Some days, he never once crosses you mind. Hours, days tick by and you're on the phone with Jaehee, messaging Yoosung, calling Jumin in the middle of the night, pestering 707 on the messenger, and Zen? He doesn’t quite exist on those days. He doesn’t quite feel as warm as you want him to.

Eventually, you always return to him.

One day he asks you, _do you love me?_

You don’t really remember yourself before Zen. Surely, there was a past but it is faded and bleached away. All you know is that you had one. Zen is the beginning and if there is an ending, he will be yours. You cup his cheek and….who do you love again? Red eyes, white hair, the familiar smell of cigarette smoke. So it’s Zen. So it will be.

Your hand on his cheek, you smile;

_Yes, yes I do._


End file.
